pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt
April 14, 2014 14 April 2014 April 19, 2014 | overall = 33 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Circus Pup-Formers" | next = "Pups Save a Super Pup"}} "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" is the 18th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on April 14, 2014 in the US and the UK, and on April 19, 2014 in Canada. It’s Adventure Bay’s annual Easter Egg Hunt and the pups are helping Mayor Goodway with the egg decorating. The hunt for a very special egg leads Ryder and the PAW Patrol on an exciting adventure. It's Easter time in Adventure Bay, and the pups are busy practicing and training for the upcoming Easter Egg Hunt at the City Hall, including Skye locating eggs with her goggles. They even mistake a bunny's tail for an egg and have a good laugh about it. Marshall brings buckets full of eggs, but they fall out and crack, leaving raw whites and yolks, because he hadn't known they needed to be hard-boiled first, making the shells more durable. At the City Hall, Mayor Goodway, dressed in a pink-striped outfit from her usual attire with a pair of bunny ears on her head, is busy painting eggs for the egg hunt with Alex while Chickaletta is busy pecking away at a jellybean. However, with just her and Alex doing it, the Mayor is getting a little exhausted from all the work. Unfortunately, Chickaletta knocks her jellybean off the table, and in her pursuit of it, accidentally causes Mayor Goodway to trip over her and sprain her arm. At the Lookout, Ryder soon gets a call from Mayor Goodway and Alex asking for help since with Mayor Goodway injured, they can't finish painting the eggs in time for the Egg Hunt. Ryder agrees and calls the PAW Patrol to hand out their orders. All the pups are needed for this assignment, especially to decorate the eggs, and they soon deploy to lend a hand. With the pups' help (during which they sing a short song about Easter), the eggs are done in time, and Alex even adds a larger egg he found and painted himself to be used in the hunt. However, the Mother Eagle soon appears overhead and, without warning, snatches the entire basket full of eggs and candy, and flies back to her nest, taking Rocky and Chickaletta with her as they were in the basket at the time. Ryder soon realizes that the large egg Alex found must be the Mother Eagle's egg, and she was only taking back what was stolen from her. Alex is upset over having goofed up like he did, but Ryder assures him that when you find an egg in the wild, it is best to leave it alone. With the basket, Rocky, and Chickaletta in need of rescuing, the PAW Patrol deploy to go help. Skye tries to pursue the Mother Eagle and take the basket back, but the Mother Eagle forces her to retreat without it. Skye and Zuma stay behind with Mayor Goodway and Alex when Rubble returns from Farmer Yumi's with several bunnies to celebrate Easter with, while Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Rubble go to help Rocky and Chickaletta. Following Alex's info on where he found the Mother Eagle's egg, up along the old fire road, Ryder heads out to save Rocky, Chickaletta, and the Easter basket. After dropping the basket off at her nest, the Mother Eagle departs to find food. Rocky, upon seeing that they are trapped for the time being, watches as Chickaletta acts on her instincts, and egg-sits for the Mother Eagle, causing the egg to partially hatch so the baby eagle's legs and feet stick out of the bottom of the egg. Nicknaming the baby eagle "Little Eggle," Rocky is about to move it from the basket back to the nest, but is interrupted by the Mother Eagle's return, and fears she is angry upon seeing him with her young... On the old fire road below, Ryder and the pups' path to the nest is blocked by rocks, but Rubble moves them aside easily with his rig. When they arrive at the nest, Rocky tries to apologize to the Mother Eagle, but she offers him a worm to eat. While Rocky doesn't want it, Chickaletta accepts it as thanks from the Mother Eagle for her egg-sitting. When they hear Ryder below, Ryder sees that they will have to distract the Mother Eagle in order to get Rocky and Chickaletta down and retrieve the basket. Knowing an eagle's love of fish as one of its favorite foods, Ryder has Zuma go see Cap'n Turbot for a bucket of fish, while Skye carries the bucket up to the nest. Marshall is a little unnerved by the Mother Eagle staring down at them vigilantly, without even blinking, but soon is relieved when Skye returns. Skye is able to lure the Mother Eagle away with the fish, and upon dropping the bucket off on open ground, the Mother Eagle happily digs into the fresh seafood. With the Mother Eagle distracted, Rocky is able to return Little Eggle to the nest, but in his attempts to climb out of the basket, he loses his balance and falls out. Thanks to Chase's quick reaction with using his net, Rocky avoids being seriously hurt, and Skye takes care of recovering the basket while Chickaletta hops out when Marshall comes to rescue her and Rocky, coming down with Marshall before he was ready. Now that the baby eagle was back in the nest, and the mother would not come looking for it again, the team heads back to City Hall. Once the PAW Patrol return to the City Hall with the basket and the goodies inside safe, along with Rocky and Chickaletta, it is not long before the pups and the kids are able to enjoy the Easter Egg Hunt. Alex is at first upset over the loss of his egg, but Ryder assures him that Little Eggle is back with his mom, where it belongs. The kids and pups are soon enjoying the egg hunt and other activities, such as Chase cheering up Julius by bringing an egg to him, and Marshall winning the race with balancing an egg on a spoon in your mouth. Later that day, the pups and Ryder are in the Lookout, relaxing after having such a fun and exciting Easter celebration. Rubble wonders about how Little Eggle is doing, and Ryder offers the pups a chance to see on the view screen after he checks the periscope. The pups watch as Little Eggle fully hatches, and even sprouts three multicolored feathers on its head. The pups can only go "Aw!" as they watch Little Eggle and his mom nuzzle lovingly, as the episode irises out. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Farmer Yumi *Precious' Owner *Julius Goodway (minor) *Justina Goodway (minor) *The Bunnies (minor) First Responders : Use his rig to bring more eggs from Farmer Yumi's Farm to the City Hall. : Color the eggs using his tools. : Help Rocky color the eggs. : Use his water cannons to decorate the eggs. : Use her wings and goggles to find hiding places for the eggs. : Keep everything running smoothly. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Rocky on titlecard Category:Full Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Specials Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:2014 Episodes Category:Seasonal Episodes